Even if takes all my life to know
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Grantaire nunca parava de surpreendê-lo. Slash E/R


**Título:** Even if it takes all my live to know  
**Categoria:** **[Projeto Relâmpago] You can't spell revolution without love**; Tema:"Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warn your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell." –Joan Crawford; Modern!AU; Slash M/M.  
**Advertências:** Menção a sexo (implícito).  
**Resumo:** Grantaire nunca parava de surpreendê-lo.

**N.A:**Escrita para um projeto de Les Mis num fórum que participo.  
**N.A2:** espero ter feito jus ao tema

**Even if it takes all my live to know**

Grantaire nunca parava de surpreendê-lo. Olhando para ele, você não perceberia logo, pois era quieto, ficava na dele na maior parte do tempo. Lembrava que antes de terem começado a namorar, o moreno ficava sempre por perto, observando-o. Mesmo quando não se falavam ainda, ele continuava olhando e prestando atenção em cada palavra e ação do loiro.

De alguma forma haviam se tornado amigos. Por fim Enjolras falara com ele uma vez, comentando que ele não devia beber tanto. Disso para algo mais demorou um pouco, como se temessem se queimar com a intensidade do que sentiriam uma vez juntos.

Com muita resistência e teimosia dos dois e uma ajuda e empurrãozinho de seus amigos, Marius e Eponine, eles deram o último passo.  
Lembrava-se vivamente e com detalhes daquela primeira vez, de como Grantaire o olhava ainda mais maravilhado do que o normal, sinceramente não entendia o que o moreno via de tão especial nele, devia ser uma coisa de artista.

-O que você tanto olha?- o loiro perguntara estando deitado na cama e tendo o outro por cima de si, um joelho de cada lado de seu quadril e as mãos apoiadas acima de seus ombros. Ele já estava há uns quase cinco minutos apenas o olhando.

-Eu estou tentando me convencer de que isso não é um sonho e meu Apollo está mesmo aqui...

-Okay, você pode parar com isso agora...- o loiro virara o rosto para o lado e riu, provavelmente para esconder como suas bochechas adquiriram um tom de rosado -...eu sei que não sou tão bonito assim...

-Oh, mas você é e não só fisicamente, mas sua mente e alma...todo você é fascinante...- ele voltou o rosto do loiro para a posição inicial e afastou alguns cachos de sua testa -...se você se visse como eu vejo... você me deixaria te desenhar? Não precisa posar nem nada, tenho certeza que lembrarei de cada detalhe...

-Se você não for mostrar para ninguém, então pode...

E então Grantaire procedera em levá-lo lentamente a loucura, usando a boca e a língua como se estivesse mapeando e decorando cada detalhe.

Não foi bem isso que o surpreendeu em Grantaire. Pela maneira que o moreno o olhava e o apelido dado tudo indicava mesmo que ele se demoraria e seria carinhoso e quente. Nenhum deles precisava falar em voz alta para saberem o quanto se importavam um com o outro. As ações já diziam, o fato de Enjolras ter parado e visto além da bebedeira do outro e Grantaire ter ido a cada protesto que o loiro fazia ou participava, era apenas alguns dos muitos exemplos.

O moreno o surpreendia sempre, na verdade. Seja com sua inteligência, sua habilidade artística, seu descaso em relação a tudo isso ou mesmo sua devoção e fé nele quando desacreditava em todo o resto. E dentre tantos pontos nessa lista, o que o deixava mais inquieto e ansioso para entender era Grantaire na cama –ou em outros cantos, outra surpresa, só que da parte do loiro-.

Cada vez era diferente, e ele não queria dizer no sentido poético, romântico e idealizado de 'porque ele é alguém especial, as sensações eram sempre novas e nunca ficava cansativo'. Claro que não, na realidade não é assim, há altos e baixos, relacionamentos esquentam e esfriam em certos períodos. Grantaire era diferente porque o loiro nunca conseguia precisar quando ele seria carinhoso, lento e quente ou então impetuoso, rápido e ardente. Era pego literalmente de surpresa toda vez.

Não que ele estivesse reclamando, só estava curioso e, sendo teimoso e insistente como era, não ia descansar até entender aquela criatura estupidamente única e fascinante, não importava quantos anos precisasse para isso...

Ou mesmo se precisasse de sua vida toda.

**The end.**


End file.
